1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a carrying sheet with room for a number of so-called gable-top cartons.
2. Description of Prior Art
During recent years it has become increasingly difficult to package liquid products such as milk, juice, yogurt, and the like, in so-called gable-top cartons. These gable-top cartons are usually transported to the place of sale in specially constructed boxes. After the products have been sold/consumed, the store/large-scale consumer is left with a large number of bulky, empty boxes. A solution to this problem is to use a carrying device for a number of gable-top cartons, made from cardboard or similar material, to be disposed of after use.